Broken
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally's all alone, her dad hates her guts, her mom is nowhere to be found, how is Ally coping? How will Austin cope with this? Ally's broken, will her friends be able to fix her?
1. Short Story

I'm into pieces. Outside,I'm sewn together, but on the inside I'm cold, lonely,ashamed. It hurts, everything just hurts. I just want to feel happiness,to feel love, to feel warmth. Is that too much to ask for?

Now I'm forever afraid of being loved,afraid to be abandoned..again.I was abandoned,my mother left, my father left...sort of.

All he thinks that he can just leave money, and pay bills, and everything will be okay,its not.

I drag myself from the couch, into the kitchen to see my biological father at the table paying the bills through his phone.

He stood up from the table, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a few twenty-dollar bills onto the turned around, and walked right past me, like I was never there in the first place.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Why can't you stay, why can't you at least look at me!?" I asked.

"Because all I see is the person who left me.."

I remained silent. He was about to leave, until I stood between him, and the door.

"But..why do you _hate _me?" He looked down at me with his Emerald green eyes.

He roughly pushed me out of the way, and walked through the open door.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs. I hugged my knees, as the wind comes through from the open door.

I should just let the world take me in, and leave me be.

I heard a faint knock at the door. I looked up to see Austin, my one and only friend at the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied, getting up while wiping my tears.

"Ally, I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." I said, but my voice cracked.

"You're blinking back tears, and you fidget with your hands when your sad. Ally, why do you always shut people out, people who could possibly care about you in any way?"

"Fine, you want to know why!? MOM! DAD! Look, you see my parents abandoned me here."

I kept yelling, getting louder as time goes by. I stopped to take a breath.

"AND My mom is God knows where, my dad hates my guts, and refuses to look me in the eye, and I'm all alon-"

Austin grabbed my arms, and pulled me close, and gently pressed his lips against mine.

Afterwards, he gently pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"You're not all alone, I'm here for you._Always. _

After that day, I didn't feel the usual emptiness in my chest, I didn't feel cold, or ashamed. I felt happy, warm. I felt loved.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! I'm going to make a chapter story from this!**

**:D**


	2. Prologue

**I'm too lazy to make a new story, so i'll just add this as a chapter .I came up with this from an anime episode i saw from super gals, but she wasn't technically alone since she had friends,and a guy who loved her. i recommend you watch it, but block out the profanity words. XD**

* * *

I'm broken. Outside,I'm sewn together,with a fake smile, when really there's nothing to smile about. Inside I'm cold, lonely,ashamed.

My eyes flutter open, i clutch the sides of my bed. I push myself up,and roll out of bed. Its not really a bed, its just a mattress on the carpet. I walk into the bathroom, and look into the mirror. I'm not olive-skinned, but i'm not pale either. I turned on the water for the shower, and checked it. Cold. Dad hasn't paid the bills yet.

I stood there under the cold water, but I comfortably took a shower under it, being used to the coldness. Afterwards, I hopped out of the shower, quickly dried up,and got dressed. I pulled my dark hair into a pony tail, and look out the window, in the bathroom, to see a black car leaving the drive way of my house. I walked out of the house, to check the mail, but began to hear yelling.

"I'm sick, and tired of you!" a man's voice boomed through the cul-de-sac.

"Don't expect me to come back!" another voice yelled back.

"Camille Kristina Carter, don't you dare wa-" the yell was quickly cut off by a slamming door.

I saw Camille, her dark brown hair, pulled into a high ponytail, strands of her hair fell along the frame of her face.

She had a suitcase, and a box. I stood there kind of shocked. I wouldn't expect Camille to get into a fight with her dad, they seemed like the perfect family. I grabbed the mail. I signaled her for her to come over.

"Hi Ally." she said sadly.

Camille is one of my best friends, other than Trish, and Austin, and Dez, but they don't know everything about me, they don't know my situation. I just seem like the awkward, shy, friend.

"W-what was that?" I asked afraid of her reply.

"Just my dad,sometimes he doesn't care at all, then all of a sudden he freaks out over nothing, and i got mad at him about everything I've been holding in. On how he was replacing mom, and she would hate him for the way he treats me." she confessed.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked.

She nodded, and carried her belongings with her.

We sat on the couch. Notice how i said _the _because that's the only couch I have.

"How does your dad treat you?"

"First he acts like he doesn't notice, then I do one simple thing wrong like mess up dinner, he acts like a complete maniac...Ally, can I trust you?"

"Of course you can." i replied.

"He..hits me, everyday. Especially when I badmouth that bitch of a girlfriend of his or talk about mom, he blocks me out whenever I talk about her."

"remember that black eye I had when I came to school hiding them under sunglasses."

I nod. I remember that day, she was quieter than usual, at first she had make-up on but it came off when someone accidentally splashed her in the face with water. She ran to the bathroom. I saw the black eye. She told me it was nothing, when we both knew it was a big fat lie. I gave her sunglasses to wear for the rest of that day, but that was two years, freshman year.

My parents never really liked Camille.

They never liked her, because she was African-American. I can't believe my parents are so prejudice.

"Also this morning, when I tried to explain to my dad, about what his girlfriend,Candace did to me, she completely abused me. She would slap me, and scratch me, but when I tried to explain to him what she did. He got made at me, and called me a stupid bitch, and he never called me that, it hurt. I got upset, and said he was replacing mom, and she would hate him for the way he treats me, then he pushed me. he said Don't address me that way, you worthless piece of trash. I quickly reacted, as I stood up I called a piece of trash. He told me he was sick and tired of me, as if he ever really cared in the first place. So I left, and I'm never going back." She replied.

"Where are you going to sleep?" i asked.

"I don't know."

"You could stay with me."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't...live with my parents."

Camille's brown eyes filled with regret, and sadness.

* * *

**I want you honest opinions! :D**

**Review! pwease!**


	3. Chapter 1

**What I've realized is that i never describe Ally's dad as he is on the show, he's just not intimidating to me.**

* * *

"I didn't know,I'm sorry."

"No, its okay. My parents don't live here, my mom is gone, my dad he just leaves money, and pays bills, sometimes he doesn't even do that, he just leaves money, so i have to pay bills all by myself..."

"I just feel that pain is all i ever feel, y'know?"'

"I rather feel pain than nothing at all." i replied.

We then went on with a casual conversation, and began forgetting all the pain that overwhelmed us. The front door opened wide, to reveal him. Dad. He took one look at me and Camille, he quickly turned away, dropped an envelope of money on the table and left.

I sigh, and pick up the money. I heard a loud knock on the door. I looked through the peephole, to see an African-American man, skin like chocolate, big brown eyes,that showed anger.

I opened the door slightly to peek my head through.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Camille, i know she's here, just let me in!"

"No. She's not here."

"Don't lie to me! You cannot keep my daughter away from me!"

"If it keeps her safe, I can. She's long gone now, so just leave!" i said.

He pushed the front door open, causing me to fall on my butt, I looked around, and Camille was gone, and so was her stuff.

"CAMILLE!"

"Leave! Can't you see she's not here?"

"Shut up!" His hand collided with my cheek.

He brought up his hand to strike me again, but a hand stopped him.

"That's enough."

"Who do you think you are?"

"A worthless piece of trash, remember?"

Camille. "Get out. I told you I'm not coming back, and i'm a girl of my word."

Her brown eyes flashing with anger, and confidence.

"Get out, now."

He escaped her grip, and began to back away.

"You won't get away, i will come back."

"Sure you will." she replies.

He angrily left the house.

I put my hand to my cheek which is now red, and stinging.

"Let me see." she said.

She examined my cheek, which stung more than i expected.

"Your bleeding, my dad had his ring on when he hit you."

"Ring?"

"Clearly Candace decided to propose, they got married the other day, but he didn't tell me, i found out this morning." she replied.

I nodded. My cheek finally stopped bleeding, and put Neosporin, and a band-aid.

"Your room is upstairs, on the left." I say.

"Thanks Ally." she said, and gave me a hug.

"No problem."

She walks up the stairs, and walks into her room.

I slowly, walk back into the "living room", I slid down into the corner, and hugged my knees, and cried so hard.

I have a confession: I haven't eaten in three days, its not like my dad isn't providing food for me, its just i' never hungry, i just feel numb.

* * *

**ALLY! So what did you think?**

**Honest reviews! :D**


	4. Chapter 2

I wiped my tears, and got out from my corner, put on my sneakers, and decided to go for a walk to clear my mind.

"Hey Ally, I have to go talk to my mom...at the cemetery. I'll see you later?"

I nodded, "Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Bye!" then she disappeared through the trees

I slowly walk through the neighborhood, walked past the high school. I didn't go to school today, my principal was convinced, i was sick, so let me stay home.

I'll just go to see what's going on. I walk inside, and go to my class, and almost immediately Trish signaled me over.

"Hey Ally, what happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing, just a tiny scratch." I said.

"Why are you depressed?" she asked. I have to tell Trish, Austin, and Dez. It wouldn't be fair to them. I won't tell them everything, not yet.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

Then _she _came over. Kate. "You don't look depressed?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring my literal dark cloud with me." I said sarcastically.

She walked away. I never use sarcasm, so Trish knew something was wrong.

After class, we wandered the hall.

"ALLY!" Austin yelled. He lifted me up in a hug.

"Where were you this morning? I got completely ambushed by Kate."

"I'm sorry."

After class, me and Trish went into the music room.

"Trish, you know how you haven't seen my parents in a long time." she quickly nodded. "They abandoned me, when I was younger, my dad, he comes around but just to pay bills." I confessed. Trish gave me a sweet hug. She knew if she said 'everything was going to be okay', it would just make it worse, so we sat in silence.

The school day went on,Math,English,Science.

Austin decided to walk me home. "Well I'll see you later, so we can work on our song for the homework assignment."

"Okay, bye Austin."

I opened the door, to see the house completely filled with luxury. Couches, TV, Huge refrigerators, Stereo, and I actually have a bed.

"Mom?"

"Dad?" i asked getting my hopes up. I ran into my room, and grabbed the photo of my parents and me when I was nine years old.

I ran downstairs to catch my dad right before he leaves.

"Wait! Dad, don't go!"

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because, we're not a family anymore, so stop thinking we're going to become a family again."

"But-"

"No buts!" Then he snatched the photo from my held it up. "This is NEVER going to happen again, get over it! I got over it!"

Then he threw it down, and smashed it down to the ground.

"I don't think you have."

"Excuse me."

"I said, I don't think you have gotten over it, I mean you treat me like crap, and because of what. Just tell me! Is it because of mom!? Just because she left, doesn't mean you completely abandon your daughter on her own by herself. I grew up without any parents! I'm ashamed of being your daughter." I said.

His face turned red from anger, he put up his hand to strike me, but all of a sudden a familiar figure stood between us.

"You should leave." Austin. Angrily, my dad turned around, and left.

"How much did you hear?" i asked.

"Everything, i understand why you didn't say anything." he said. I looked up to see his cheek red, but he didn't seem to care, he held me in his arms, which was his signal to say it's okay to cry, so I did.

* * *

**Yeah, i meant to update yesterday but it was Thanksgiving. :/**

**Hope you like it! Review !**


	5. Chapter 3

I cried in Austin's arms.I cried, and cried so hard.

I finally stopped crying, I wanted to leave Austin's arms,I didn't, I think as much as I want warmth,and love. I'm not exactly ready for it.

Austin tilted my chin up, brushed my tears away with his thumb. I felt a weird intensity in the atmosphere, Austin's chocolate brown eyes locked on mine.

His thumb rested on my cheek. "what happened to your cheek?"

"Camille's dad...hit me."

"He _hit _you." Austin said.

"No one has the right to hurt you in any sort of way."

Austin began getting flustered, while I was in his arms.

"Austin! It's okay."

He sighed,and calmed down, still cradling me in his arms.

All of a sudden, Austin became really close, close enough to seem like his big brown eyes, got even bigger.

His grip around me got tighter, but comforting, protective. We seem only inches away, he became closer ,barely any space in between us.

his soft lips, pressed against mine, somehow he managed to pull me closer, he kissed me slowly.

When we broke away, Austin immediately began freaking out.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Austin. Its okay."

"Its nice to have some love around here." I said smiling.

Austin smiled down at me.

He hugged me and said "Its great to see you smile again."

But then I felt guilt building up in me, and bile rising up in my esophagus, IT WAS LIKE PUKE JUST EXPLODED OUT OF ME.

I coughed. "I'm so sorry." i threw up all over Austin's favorite shirt. I stood up, and found a shirt he let me borrow when Kate"accidentally" spilled grape juice all over mine, and gave it to him

"Its okay, did you eat something funny?"

"I didn't eat at all today."

"Why not?"

"Every time I try to eat it doesn't settle in my stomach. I haven't eaten in three days." I confessed.

"Also, I've been cutting, not for suicide, but just to see if I could feel pain, but all i felt was numb, I just wanted to feel something." I said, pulling up my long sleeves, revealing scars on my arm.

I finally confessed to Austin. he probably thinks I'm a sick, depressed girl. Then he won't be with me. Its why Dallas broke up with me.

"If you don't want to be with me, I-I understand." I said looking at ground.

He got real close, held my hands, tilted my chin up, and I looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm not leaving you."

"I just need Somebody to LOVE!" He began singing Justin Bieber.

"And that somebody is you." he said.

I cracked a smile. Then a familiar feeling overwhelmed me, but it was a good feeling.

My stomach growled smiled and I put my hand on my stomach, and Austin put his hand on top of mine, and smiled.


	6. Chapter 4

**I redid this chapter because there was a lot of spelling errors on here. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

One word: Food.

"Austin?"

"I got it."

I ran upstairs, changed out of my clothes that currently have puke on them, and quickly brushed my teeth.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I said.

"Great." Austin said. We walked over to his house. I walked into his huge house.

Austin went into the kitchen to make us pancakes.

"Austin, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, Upstairs, take a right, and straight through."

"Thanks."

I walked up the stairway , and took a stairway. Austin had two brothers, and one sister, and family friend Ellington,who lives there.

I walked into the bathroom, and saw six razors. My breathing became sharp, and I had to fight the urge to grab one, and cut. I pulled up my long sleeves, and looked at my scars. Tears stung my eyes,as flashbacks came back at me. I quickly ran out,and bumped into Riker, Austin's oldest brother.

"Ally?" Austin's voice rang from downstairs.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Dude what's wrong with your girlfriend?"

Austin shook his head, and helped me down the stairs, and set me down on his living room couch.

"Ally what's wrong?" he asked again.

I was literally shaking, I began chewing my hair.

"So many razors..." I whispered.

"Oh Ally, I'm sorry."

"Its okay." I smiled.

"So are there any pancakes left?"

"Plenty."

We walked into the kitchen, and I saw four pancakes on my plate, by a jar of pickles.

My expression literally. :D

"PICKLES!" I yelled.

I ran towards the table, and tried to open the pickles jar.

"Open!" i yelled at the jar.

"I got it." Austin pulled it from my hands, and opened the jar.

Once again :D

I grabbed a pickle, and ate it.

"So good!"

Then I came to the point where I was stuffing my face.

Pancakes,Pickles,Chips,Cookies,Brownies!

All of a sudden, I'm lying down, taking deep breaths.

"I'm STUFFED!"

Austin smiled at me, which caused me to blush.

"Good, then I did a great job."

My stomach bubbled inside me, the coldness, the shame is overcoming me, the bile is rising up in my throat.

Austin's eyes widened. My skin turned a tint green, and he found a bucket, and handed it to me. I threw up in it, the pain all too familiar, exploded out of me.

I just threw up everything I just ate. I coughed, coughed, until blood came out.

"Ally!"

Austin ran towards me.

My vision began to blur.I took deep shaky breaths.

Austin called 9-1-1.

Darkness overcame me. I'm once again cold, fragile, broken. I just want it all to end.


	7. Chapter 5

Ally=normal

Conscious= Italic

**Hi, here's another update for you guys! Enjoy**

* * *

I'm cold, once again._ Why won't you just end it? There's nothing else to live for. _Of course there is,Austin,Trish,Dez,and Camille.

_They're not always going to be there. Friends come, and go. Austin will leave you, Trish, and Dez won't want anything to do with you anymore, and Camille will be gone before you know end it. Austin doesn't even love just wants your songs to make it big. Soon you'll be dropped on the curve._ That's not true. _Yes it is. You're just his charity case. Just end it, end it all. Grab a razor, a knife, just something to end it all_.

My eyes flutter open. I saw Austin talking to the doctor. I saw a needle on a tray to my right. I grabbed the syringe, accidentally knocked over the whole tray.

_DO IT! DO IT NOW! _My conscious yelled.

I bit the cap and spit it out.

"Ally!"

"I swear to God, I'll do it." i muttered.

_Do it! No one loves you, you'll just be doing them a favor!_

"Please don't do this."

I had an iron grip on the needle.

"I'll do it, no one loves me."

"Ally, that's not true. I-I love you!" Austin pleaded.

_He's lying. Your his charity case,remember?_

"Ally,please."

I looked into his deep brown eyes, which showed sadness,pleading me not to.

I dropped the needle from my shaking hands. Austin gave the syringe to the wrapped his arms around me, and a few seconds later, i hugged back.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, and stroked my hair.

After a few minutes of silence. He looked at me, and asked "why?"

"My conscious tried to convince me there was no way out, that i should end all of it,and that you guys never really cared about me."

"That's not true." Trish said. Dez,Trish, and Camille walked in.

"Hey Allybear." Trish said.

"That's my nickname for her." Austin protested.

"No its mine."

then they argued back and forth.

then Austin crashed his lips into mine.

I heard Trish gasp in surprise, but Aww in happiness.

"She's mine." Austin said.

Warm smiles surrounded me.

"I knew you two would end up together."

I bit my lip. but I still felt this surging pain deep in my gut.

_This won't last for long._ my conscious said.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

"Ally, I really want to stay by your side, but my mom really needs me home." Trish said.

"Yeah, me too, but I'll sleep paint you a painting."Dez said.

"Bye guys."

The sound of Demi Lovato's song "Here We Go Again"

"Hello?" I could hear Camille's dad's voice booming throughout the room. Camille left the room, but I could hear Camille yelling at her dad.

"Look you did perfectly fine, being gone for days, and nights, leaving me alone at night, when I was too young to be home alone. I'm **not** coming back." she said.

"I-I have to see my mom." she said.

"I understand." i said.

Camille then left.

Austin did not leave my side for hours.

"Ally. I really love your eyes, and your smile."

I smiled, no one has said that to me before, not even Dallas.

"Thank you. I love your eyes too."

"Austin Monica MOON! You are coming home this instance!" Mrs. Moon's voice boomed through the hospital/

"I'm not leaving her side!" Austin said.

Austin's parents, and a few other men, literally dragged Austin out of the hospital,and Austin was kicking, and screaming, so I'm surprised they got him out.

I'm here all alone.

"Allyson?"

I don't believe it. Only two people call me Allyson. Kate, and my mom.

All of a sudden, a woman in a trench coat, and sunglasses walked in.

Dark hair flowed down her back, she removed her sunglasses, and revealed straight brown eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hi Ally,I know you probably hate me, but I came back to set things right, then I found out you were in the hospital, and I came here-"

I got up, and hugged her.

"Its okay. Its just that you're here." i said.

She hugged me back.

All of a sudden, paramedics passed by with someone on a gurney.

All I saw was a flash of blonde hair.

"The patient is Austin Moon, he was hit by a car running back to the hospital, he suffered major trauma to the head, and has numerous cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

The doctor nodded, and quickly took Austin to the operating room. After, they took Austin to his room, which was next to mine.

"Austin?"

He opened his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh Austin! I'm happy you're okay." I said, i sat down next to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

* * *

**:3 so what did you think? I have this planned out so don't worry. **


	9. Chapter 7

"You mean you don't remember me?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Well lets start over. I'm Ally."

"Austin Moon."

"You remember your name!"

He smiled. That same smile that makes me blush.

"How did we meet?"

"well, you came into the store, with Dez, and played the drums with corn dogs, then ate them, and you stole my song, became an internet sensation, then went on the Helen Show, we stayed up all night for another song, but when we were going to perform I accidentally destroyed the set, but yeah."

He laughed, and smiled.

"Even though I'm not so sure on who you are, you have a great smile."

I blushed. "I'll be right back."

I walked into my hospital room. "Ally, I have to go back to the rehabilitation center, because after I had you, I became a drunk, and me being a drunkard wouldn't be a good environment for you, i sort of went off for a few years then went to rehab, but i have to go back, before they find out i left, bye Ally."

"Bye mom."

I walked back to Austin's room, to see him and Kate.

"Who're you?"

"Your girlfriend." those words broke my heart.

"What about Ally?"

"She's just a friend, nothing more."

I didn't stop smiled evilly, and confidently.I sulked away, and left the hospital without anyone knowing.

Great, my boyfriend, doesn't know he's my boyfriend.

I walked home, hospital gown, and all. I opened the front door to smell food cooking.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mom in the kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

"They let me go home." she said. I smiled insincerely.

"that's great, mom. I'm going to go upstairs."

I went up the fourteen steps, turned right, and walked straight into the bathroom, and locked myself in.

I can't take it anymore. I grabbed the razor, and slid it across my wrist. I've officially hit rock bottom. Maybe I _am _cutting for suicide.

"A-Ally, why is the door locked?"

Blood begins to pour out my wrist,I'm losing too much blood.

"N-nothing. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay."

I turned on the water, and ran it over my cut. I put hydrogen peroxide on it,and then put a sterile dressing on it.

I walked out of the bathroom, and into my room, and put on my sweater.i went downstairs, and sat at the table waiting for my mom.

"Dinner is served."

After mom, and I explained everything that has happened the past few years. It was silent, a comfortable silence.

After I finished eating,the same pain filled up in my stomach. I quickly said good night to mom, and went upstairs before the pain was unbearable. After all the puking, I went to bed. I had a dream, but I couldn't remember anything, all I know I woke up crying.

I pulled myself out of bed, and got ready for school, and then left.

I walked into the familiar halls of the high school. I noticed someone's eyes on me. I look up to see Kate staring me down, as I walked into class.

"Okay, class. Slam poetry time! Ally, you're up first!" she said.

I got up in front of class, my stage fright is gone, I can't feel the fear.

I just said what came to mind.

"This poem is called Shielded."

_I'm hidden away,shielded from the outside , lonely,ashamed, constantly surrounded by darkness._

_It hurts, everything just hurts, being guarded,abandoned. Love isn't safe, but when a light creeps through the dark vastness surrounding me, it lights up my world._

I briefly look up making eye contact with Austin, but quickly looking away.

_Telling me, showing me that I shouldn't be guarded, that its okay to let someone get close, and not shut them out. Although love isn't safe,its worth the happiness the warmth, no longer being ashamed of who I am, or why I'm the way I am I'm able to gout out into the world, and be me._

I looked at the class, Kate's eyes flared with jealously.

Class went on, and when it was finally over, I walked out, and went to my locker.

Kate saw me, and immediately I knew I was her prey.

First, she ran up to Austin, and spoke to him for about two minutes, then he looked furious.

He walked up to me. "Why would you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Threaten Kate."

"I didn't."

"Stop lying, you're just jealous of our relationship."

"Jealous!? I didn't even threaten Kate, because one I was at the hospital, then at home!"

"You know what Ally, how about you just leave, I don't need you in my life anymore!"

"Fine!" I yelled.

Kate came, and whispered in my ear, then pulled up my sleeves to show my scars.

I ran home immediately. I opened the door, my mom's at a job interview.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the Advil pill bottle.

Tears streaked down my cheeks, as I struggled to get it open. When it opened, everything spilled all over the ground.

_I told you Austin doesn't love you, just end it._

I grabbed the knife, and slid it over my wrist, but nothing's happening.

my conscious told me it wasn't going to work, so I grabbed the knife, and plunged it into my stomach.

It hurt more than I expected. I pulled the knife out, and I fell to the ground. A pool of blood began to surround me. My vision begins to blur.

**~BANG BANG~ ** The front door flew off its post. Austin,Trish, and Camille ran in.

Austin laid me down on my back, and laid my head in his back.

"Ally,stay awake please!" he begged as a trickle of blood went down the side of my mouth.

Paramedics rushed in, and rushed me to the hospital.

I blacked out.

So is this death or am I merely unconscious?

I've gone through so much pain, this should be my release,but all i feel is cold, and tired.

The familiar beeping of my echo cardiogram fills my sound waves.

"I think she's waking up."

My eyes open to the bright fluorescent lights.

"Ally, I am so so so sorry! After you left my memory came back,so I went after you. Luckily,we made it in time before you died."

" , If it weren't for your friends, you would've died."

Then Trish, Austin,and Camille showed their arms to see where the blood was taken.

"This young man almost gave too much blood, and this young man insisted on giving blood, even though he has O type blood." he said referring to Austin,and Dez.

"Austin,are you crying?"

"No, I'm just sweating from my eyes, but I am so sorry, if you need time to forgive me take all the time you need-"

"Its okay, I mean you lost your memory."

"thank you so much!"

"Just shut up, and kiss her!" Trish yelled.

Austin,and Ally leaned in.

"Austin, what are you doing with that suicidal freak!?"

"She's my girlfriend."

"But,but you, you-"

"better leave or you won't like the outcome." Camille said.

"Who are you talking to you ni**er"**(Censorship! ^-^)**

We all gasped. I never knew Kate was so racist.

"Guys?"

We nodded our heads. Camille's fist collided with Kate's perfect plastic surgery nose,her scream filled the room. Nurses took her away.

"Ally, what did Kate tell you when we were in the hall?"

"She said 'You should just go, and kill yourself, since you've tried. You'd be doing us all a favor.' Then she pulled up my sleeves to show my scars.' "

I pulled up my sleeves to show them my scars.

Tears filled their eyes, as well as mine.

"I guess Kate didn't realize how harsh her words were." Dez said.

Trish, and Camille got up , and left the room, after a few minutes, we heard yet another one of Kate's screams.

"We didn't even hit her yet, she just screamed."

Serves her right.

Austin kissed me by surprise. I blushed.

I sighed,knowing that I have to stay in the hospital for a while, but i guess that'll be okay.

I realized my conscious was wrong,there's always a way out. Suicide isn't the answer.

* * *

**So, that's the end! Yeah it was sad, i realized that, but hey! there's a happy ending.**

**Need help? In the U.S., call 1-800-273-8255**

**The link above is for those who fell they can't go on with life. Suicide isn't the answer.**


	10. Important! Auslly fans must read

**I've heard a rumor that Austin and Ally are going to kiss in Season 2 episode 8.**

**Girlfriends & Girl Friend. I literallly screamed...inside my head, but they might kiss. it premieres January 21,2013. **


	11. Random Chapter

Author's POV

This is Ally, after the therapy. She still writes awesome songs, but a new guy comes and learns her story, and begins the torture, along with another.

Ally walked in to school, and opened her locker, paper bats fell out, and she read a piece of paper, that said, 'Emo. Just go kill yourself.'

Ally was shocked, and hurt, everyone knew she was in a dark place, yet she started to get bullied.

She tried to shake off all the memories that came running back.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Ally, there's something wrong."

She reached into her back pocket, and handed Austin the note. He read it, and immediately recognized the handwriting.

"Hold on."

Austin walked off, and stood right across Dallas, and a new friend of his eyes.

"What's up, Austin?" he said cockingly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What,I can't have a little fun?"

"Not if it involves hurting the people I care about then No, You can't have a little fun."

"Admit it! Ally's a freak,she would've done us all a favor, if she just killed herself, and got it over wi-"

Austin's fist went flying towards Dallas' jaw, then pushed him against the locker, clutched his collar.

"If you say one more word, you're going to regret it."

Dallas smiled confidently. "Dude,get over yourself, you don't love her, I didn't."

"But the thing is I _do _love her, just because you didn't doesn't mean you get to torment her."

Austin brought up his fist to hit Dallas as hard as he can.

" ! Let go of him."

Austin,Ally, and Dallas were sent to the office.

"Austin, what is your reason, for physically assaulting Dallas?"

"He was bullying Ally."

"Bullying isn't allowed here."

The door opened to reveal Ally's mother,Penny.

She walked over to Dallas, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I expected some girl who claims to be popular but you? Pathetic. You shouldn't be bullying Ally,because if I don't recall you were bullied by the same reason."

Dallas gulped. He knew she was right, Dallas has tried to commit suicide, but he doesn't even know why he's bullying Ally.

Although Ally was in the room, she wasn't paying attention, she was in the middle of writing a song.

Although Dallas apologized,she knew it wasn't sincere.

~At Sonic Boom~

Ally=normal

Austin=**bold**

Together=_Italics_

She stood out in the crowd  
Was a little too loud  
But that's why we love her  
She's not like other girls  
She could've conquered the world  
Until you broke her  
Down...

**Are you happy now?**  
**That she's on the ground**  
**And do you realize the words you say**  
**Make bruises that don't fade away**  
**Are you happy now?**  
**That you've brought her down**  
**And she's thinking that she won't fit in**  
**Cuz you said something's wrong with her**  
**Are you happy now?**

**He liked science not sports**  
**He knew what he stood for**  
**He's not like you, you don't like that**  
**15 years down the road, he could be everything you won't**  
**But right now you're breaking him**  
**Down...**

_Are you happy now?_  
_That he's on the ground_  
_And do you realize the words you say_  
_Make bruises that don't fade away_  
_Are you happy now?_  
_That you've brought him down_  
_And he's thinking that he won't fit in_  
_Cuz you said something's wrong with him_  
_Are you happy now?_

I've heard that it was done to you  
Is that why you do what you do  
Well that's no excuse, no

**And if it felt hell to you**  
**Then why'd you wanna put them through**  
**What hurt you**

Are you happy now?  
That you've brought them down  
I, I don't think so

_Are you happy now_  
_That they're on the ground_  
_And do you realize the words you say_  
_Make bruises that don't fade away_  
_Are you happy now?_  
_That you've brought them down_  
_And they're thinking that they won't fit in_  
_Cuz you said something's wrong with them_  
_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_  
Are you happy now?

As Ally finished the song, she immediately finished, and Dez posted it on Austin's website.

Dallas and another group of people saw the video and immediately felt bad, and formally apologized to Ally.


	12. Ideas

**Hello my fellow fanfiction people! :3**

**So I have an idea for a new fanfics, it was a dream, it may not be as long, but trust me it'll be good.**

**I don't have a title for it, if you have any ideas, please review!**

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, SO STOP TRYING TO!" She yelled._

_They don't get it, they don't know how it feels to see someone die right before your eyes._

Family of Four, Dad isn't around, Senseless Gang violence targeting and killing innocent people.

Penny becomes target, and dies sad death. Ally finds her, as she breathes her last lbreath, she saw the murderers' faces, and they haunt her every since her mother's death, everything changed. That once sweet girl, became bitter, she spoke to no one. Her grades began dropping, teachers wonder what happened to her, as her personality changed.


End file.
